


The First Move

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah and Neville finally meet in the middle on their attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> I had another part that went with this, but it got eaten by my IJ somehow. I guess it wasn't meant to be posted.

Hannah couldn't stop pacing in the Room of Requirement. She'd gone to the Great Hall for dinner, but she couldn't eat a bite. She knew things were bad at Hogwarts - that things were soon going to come to an end. The only question was which side would still be standing.

She was the only one who had made it back and she looked up, stopping in her tracks as the door opened. Neville stepped inside and she could tell he was careworn. He and the other DA members had tried to keep everyone safe and together while the Carrows ruled the school, hurting students every day.

"Are you all right?" she asked as he sank down into one of the chairs and dropped his bag onto the floor beside him.

"Yeah," he replied, but she knew it was an automatic response. He'd said the same thing to her the day before when she asked and she knew he was probably tired of being asked the same question.

She heaved a sigh and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"You can talk to me, if you need to," she said softly, looking up at him.

"I know," he replied. Same reply he'd always given when she offered to lend an ear.

"You can't do this all by yourself, Neville," she said, touching his knee. "Let me help."

He didn't reply and he didn't look at her. His thoughts were far away, thinking of how on earth they'd get out of this alive.

She started to move, but he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap. The gesture was welcome, but she never expected him to be the one to make it.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and closing his eyes. Comfort. That's all it was and when someone else came in, she'd have to leave him.

She said nothing as she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of someone holding her. Ernie often held her while she cried, missing her mother and scared for her father, who was out there trying to round up dark wizards with the Aurors.

This was all she had. This room. This boy. This school. The memories of a better time were all but forgotten and yet as she relaxed against him, she felt as if the world would start anew when all this ended.

She let her fingers caress his face and she imagined the room changing so that they could be alone for a while longer. Her eyes opened and they were laying on a bed, just as she'd imagined.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Neville asked, opening his eyes as well. "The room changed. Did...you do this? Or did I?"

"I think I did it."

"I think I helped."

"Really?"

Neville nodded, turning his face to hers and looking at her for the first time in days. His fingers caressed her cheek, brushing her hair away from her neck. He searched her eyes for a moment before he gently placed his lips over hers.

Hannah didn't want to wake up from this dream. She didn't want to be imagining the way Neville's lips would feel against hers or how his fingers played against her cheek as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out to touch her lips. She moaned softly, opening her mouth to him as she moved to straddle his waist.

"We should...change the room back," he said, looking up at her.

"I know," she replied. "But I want to be selfish for a little while longer."

She kissed him, pressing herself against him as she did. She wanted to feel something besides the hate and anger and despair that was going around the castle.

Neville responded, kissing her back with passion - his growing erection pressing up against her center. He flipped her to her back, fitting perfectly between her thighs. She arched up against him, returning his fierce kiss.

"Too many...clothes," she panted as his lips moved to her neck.

"You want to?"

Hannah looked up at him and nodded. She'd thought of saving herself for when she married, but now, it didn't seem like it mattered all that much. The war could start full on tomorrow and she could die. She didn't want to leave this world without feeling some passion.

"If we make it through this," Neville said, looking down at her. "I'll take you on a real date. I promise."

She grinned up at him, her fingers brushing through his hair. She knew she wanted that date, so she'd do anything she could to make sure she didn't die.

"I'm holding you to that," she said as she leaned up to capture his lips again.


End file.
